


Zoo Day

by dreaminghigher (regencyaus)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's been forever since i posted something here, tooth-rotting flufff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/pseuds/dreaminghigher
Summary: Eames is clearly having a great time trailing a mark at the zoo. Also, he keeps texting Arthur pictures of weird looking animals and captioning "that you" and that's just rude, honestly.





	Zoo Day

Eames is trailing a mark today. That's not the newsworthy part, in and of itself, but he's at the zoo. And he's just smug about it, like they were all losers for being inside a warehouse while he's out there living his best life and having fun at the zoo. Also, he keeps texting Arthur pictures of weird looking animals and captioning "that you" and that's just rude, honestly.

Current one is... some kind of long-neck bird? And there are clearly advantages to having that much neck. Our brave buddy, for example, is turning his head completely upside down.

Eames: that you.

Arthur: ...how?

Eames: it just is.

Next is a flock of birds doing some shit. Eames follows that up with: feather buddies.

Arthur: great! I love them.

Eames: that you.

Arthur: no.

Two penguins.

Eames: featherless buddies

Arthur: Spectacular. Digging it already.

Arthur: Wait. Don't penguins mate for life and a lot of them are gay because they honest to god can't tell the difference?

Eames: yeah

Arthur: ...

Eames: meh, too easy

At a picture of a sloth that is taken at such an angle that it looks like it is sipping from a tourist's coffee, Arthur gives up. He calls Eames, who refuses the call, of course, and Arthur kills time playing solitary on the computer until Eames presumably causes a distraction, gets far enough away from the mark and calls him back.

"What a pleasure, pet! Do you get it, pet? All those animals and you're the one I have at home?"

"Are you implying I'm domesticated?"

"Absolutely not, love. You cannot be tamed. I missed you, it's dreadfully boring without you here. Well, no, there are sloths, of course it's fun as hell, but I miss you anyway. Did you see the sloth?"

"Did I- yes, Eames, I saw the sloth."

"Did you like it? Cute, right?"

Arthur honestly doesn't know if this guy is for real sometimes.

"Yes, I liked it. It's a great sloth. Should you even be taking these many pictures?"

"Well, I can't keep my eye on the mark all the time. That's not how you blend in. Zoo visitors take pictures."

"And the mark?"

"He's... somewhere. Last I saw he was getting popcorn."

"Is this even being useful?"

"Of course it is. I learned all sorts of new things. Did you know that female pandas can weigh up to 220 lbs? Crazy, right?"

"The mark, Mister Eames. Is it being useful for getting information on the mark?"

"Oh. Then no. It's a day at the zoo doll, no one reveals company secrets at the zoo. At best he seems to have a good relationship with his kids but he's in public, he wouldn't show issues anyway. We'll have better luck with the security footage, honestly."

Arthur resists the urge to bang his head against the table. "So the day was a complete waste, then?"

"Of course not."

Arthur perks up at that. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I got you a panda hat at the shop. It's the cutest thing. Wait till you see it, baby, you're gonna love it."

Arthur does bang his head against the table. But eventually he wears the hat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow my inception blog at [dreaminghigher](http://dreaminghigher.tumblr.com). come say hi!


End file.
